Be With You1st songfic!
by castle of ice
Summary: songfic.Be With You - Enrique Iglesias.Its a sasusaku fic and my 1st songfic.Hope you like it guys.Explanation of the fic at the bottom.plz R&R! :P


**I had originally made up something with this song and the same characters but never did anything with it and as soon as this song started again my face went XD and the 'memory' if you will, came back to me instantly. I then thought, "I so have to put this up!" and so, now I am! So I hope you like it! **

**I did it a little different from the ones that I've read though but it was written like that because the stuffs happening to them are going on at the same time. Oh yeah the song is called "Be With You" and it's by Enrique Iglesias [a.k.a Spanish guy that sings in English too]. It will really help if you know the song. The words under the lyrics are what happen during that line in the song...Hope you like it!-^^'**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN NARUTO...**

_**when the words are in italics and bold in flashbacks its cause they are saying the same line in the song**_

Lines apart from the lyrics in normal are things happening presently.

_thoughts and flashbacks in italics_

_flashbacks within flashbacks are in italics and underlined._

(the song lyrics are in brackets)

Oh yeah, Sasuke-kun's singing.^^' (lol Sasuke's Spanish. Just imagine that shirt guys. So hotXD. He's not wearing that though. Jeans and a black T do just fine.^^)

**Be With You**

Sasuke walked onto the stage with his guitar in his right hand facing the audience. As soon as he emerged from backstage the crowd roared in cheers and squeals. He gave them a small wave and took a seat on the stool in the middle of the stage. He took a deep breath. A flash of her smiling came to mind. Then he breathed out in a sigh.

He started strumming his guitar. By the fifth pluck(?) girls were screaming crazily. He showed no reaction to them and continued playing.

(Monday night, and I feel so low...)

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP _

_Sasuke sits upright in his bed rubbing a hand through his hair._

(I count the hours, but they go so slow...)

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP _

_. Sasuke looked at his clock with a worried but annoyed face._

(I know the sound of you voice, can save my soul)

_"Sakura..."he sighed out._

_Sakura gasped and opened her eyes."Sasuke?" _

(City lights, and streets of gold)

_Sasuke walked on the streets with his hands in his pockets. It was night and the street lights were on._

(Look out my window, to the world below)

_Sakura turned her head from the ceiling and looked out the room window in the reclined chair. _

(Move so fast, feel so cold,)

_She looked at the cars with dull eyes. _

_The cars flew past Sasuke and he rubbed his arms to keep warm. with an irritated face. No jacket._

(And I'm all alone)(all alone)

_She closed her eyes and sighed._

(Don't let me die, I'm losing my mind,)

_She cringed and started shaking her head violently side-to-side._

_Sasuke stopped walking._

_(and baby just give me a sign!)_

_The nurse rushed in and at that same moment Sakura screamed out "Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned around to be hit by cold air from a harsh breeze._

CHORUS:

(And Now That You're Gone! Just wanna be with you!)(be with you)

_Sasuke sprinted in the opposite direction from where he was going. Nothing else mattered anymore. He was close by. Maybe he could make it._

(and I Can't Go On! I wanna be with you!)(be with you)

_Sakura raised her hand for something to grab.__ She opened her eyes instantly and smiled _

_Sasuke grabbed her hand as if on cue._

(wanna be with you...)

_He looked at her relieved to see her pain gone and the thought crossed his mind, __**"wanna be with you..**_

(music)

Sasuke dropped his head down and strummed with more energy on his guitar, his bangs covered his face. The crowd swayed in their seats. Some clapped, some snapped, others sang along softly.

(I can't sleep. I'm up all night.)

_Sakura lay still in her bed looking at the door as if someone would come through any minute._

(Through these tears, I try to smile)

Sasuke smiled to himself at the irony of that line. Tears were falling down his cheeks as well. A girl in the crowd gasped when she saw it fall and many gasps followed.

(I know, the touch of your hand, can save my life...)

_Sakura touched his hand and the boy looked up at her immediately and she smiled._

_Sasuke looked up at her feeling her touch and broke from his suicidal thoughts , nodded and left._

Sasuke strummed in beat with the words while leaning over each time he said the words.

(Don't let me down,)

Sakura got off the bed quickly and regained her balance on the bed handle.

(come to me now, )

The nurse opened the door and a pink blur rushed past her before she could respond.

(I've got to be with you somehow!)

She opened the door and the cold wind flew past her. She looked out at the city with determined eyes.

CHORUS:

(And Now That You're Gone! Just wanna be with you!)(be with you)

She ran down the street in her outfit. Sleeve-less pink t-shirt that went down past her hip and caused the orange mini-skirt to hug her thighs. She had on an orange jacket that stopped just under her breasts, a pocket on each side. She had on pink leggings and white sneakers. She also had on white gloves. There was a white flower on her shirt. Her hair had two orange and white clips in it pinning it from her face. Her shoulder-length hair trailed behind her as she ran.

(And I Can't Go On! I wanna be with you!)(be with you)

She ran as fast as she could, ignoring calls from men on the other side of the streets. She was breathing heavily. How long could she last? The cold nipped at her bare skin.

(Wanna be with you)

Sasuke whispered those lines but the mike amplified them and the girls screamed thinking he was talking to them specially in their ear.

He looked up and out to the crowd and girls screamed while he whispered the lines of the song into the mike.

(Don't let me down now, come to me now)

_{SILENT DIALOGUE FLASHBACK]: "Ah! Sasuke-kun I fell! Help me please!"_

_"Sakura! Reach out your hand!"_

_"I can't! You're too far!" _

_"__**Don't let me down now**__...__**come to me now**__...Sakura-chan..."_

(I've got to be with you Somehow!)

_She looked up at him, then gave one giant push up from a ledge in the pit and grabbed his hand._

_He took it and pulled her up and when she safely landed they hugged each other and smiled laughing._

Sasuke sang out that line from his heart[above]. He was pleading inside as he looked to the door.

(And NOW THAT YOU'RE GONE!)

The doors burst open at that moment when the music changed (quieted) for a moment and Sasuke almost stopped singing. As originally planned sakura petals fell from the from the roof and the crowd 'ooooh'ed looking up and holding their hands out.

The person that entered had their hands against the opened doors and was looking down at the floor breathing heavily. Their breath was clearly seen in the air.

(Who am I without you now)

Sasuke sang the line and played the next few notes unconsciously as he was trained to do so for so long but kept looking at the person. The girl.

(I can't go on!)

Sakura brought her head up quickly sang the words that came next[above] ending with a confident smile and blending in perfectly with the background voice. It was mainly hers after all.

More tears fell from Sasuke's face happily and continuously as he started to smile and sang the next line:

(Just want to BE with you!)(be with you)

Sakura mouthed the echo while taking a tambourine from an all too familiar person and greeted him with smile

(And Now That You're Gone! Just wanna be with you!)(be with you)

Sakura turned and skipped down the aisle to the stage in time with the song shaking the tambourine and singing with Sasuke who smiled watching her approach him and singing along happily.

(And I can't go on! I wanna be with you!)

She ran up the stairs and jumped beside him, swinging her hips to the music and hitting the instrument in her hand.

(Wanna be with youuuuuu!)

(Now That You're Gone! Just wanna be with you!)

(And I Can't Go on! I wanna be with you!)

Sasuke leaned back and shouted out the 'wooooaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!' part before getting up and walking following Sakura off stage singing the last lines of the song.

(Just wanna be with you)

(Just wanna be with you-u!)

Everyone else got up too and danced along to the beat with each other while Sasuke played.

(Just wanna be with you)

(Just wanna be with you)

Sasuke strummed the last note on his guitar and everyone cheered and jumped up and down. He noticed that fan girls were getting ready to glomp and so raised his hand and signalled the backup players to continue playing the beat.

Everyone started dancing again and Sasuke stopped moving and stared at the pink haired girl who followed suit when she noticed him. He smirked and they hugged each other tightly like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Sasuke suddenly felt her start to drop and looked down to see her unconscious. "Sa-" he started to say but realized he would cause a scene. Everyone was enjoying themselves and didn't need to know something was wrong. Plus, he knew there was paparazzi around even though it was announced Sakura wouldn't be singing.

The man that had given her the tambourine saw them and called out to them over the music. Sasuke lifted her up bridal style which everyone thought was romantic and ran outside. They entered a car and the man drove them to the hospital, leaving all the people inside dancing and carrying on unaware.

Sasuke sighed in the car. Sakura turned her head in his lap and he looked down and smirked. He kissed her forehead, _"Just wanna be with you...Sakura-chan..."_

**TA-DAA! IT'S DONE GUYS! I HOPED YOU ALL LIKE IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THAT SONG AS WELL I THINK IT'S NICE :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!XD!**


End file.
